Until death do us part
by gabiesdora
Summary: Hermione has always loved him and he's vever even noticed her. Ginny and Hermione get in a fight and things turn sour.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with harry potter**

**A/N: ok…it just generally explains everything in the first paragraph. Harry and Ginny are an item. If you don't like it fine….it's a little crazy and kinda clique at the end**

**Enjoy!**

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Forgotten Kisses 

They had all come together for a five-year reunion to celebrate the death of Voldemort. It was formal and being held at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had all come. Hermione was wearing a pretty dress and stilettos, she had grown up to be beautiful. Ginny was wearing a dress made up of floaty material and flat sparkly shoes. Harry, Ron, Fred and George were all wearing the same; a black and white tuxedo.

Hermione was standing talking to some old friends she had forgotten about. She turned to see Ginny storming towards her, her eyes blazing.

'You kissed him!' Ginny yelled angrily as she reached Hermione. 'You little bitch!' Ginny slapped Hermione as she said the insult. A few people standing close gasped. Hermione's cheek stung as she looked up and slapped Ginny back just as hard. Ginny made a sound of disbelief and shoved Hermione backwards. Hermione regained her balance quickly and pushed Ginny harder so she fell to the floor. Now almost the whole reunion was staring, in shock. Hermione turned away from Ginny, a smirk across her face and began to walk away. Ginny had stood up quickly and grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and swung her around and onto the floor.

'That _hurt_!' Hermione said, swinging her foot underneath Ginny who fell to the floor onto her back. Hermione crawled over to Ginny and sat no her, pinning her down. She brought her fist back, about to strike when someone grabbed her round the waist and pulled her off Ginny. Ginny stood up, her fists ready but someone got her arms and held them behind her back.

'Get _off_ of me!' Hermione said, struggling but it was useless. Ginny stood there breathing heavily. Both girls were red in the face and their hair was a mess.

'What the bloody hell was that about?' Ron asked as he and Harry stepped between the girls.

'You kissed him!' Ginny yelled at the still struggling Hermione.

'Yeah, I heard, right before you _slapped_ me!' Hermione yelled in response.

'Slut,' Ginny muttered.

'I heard that!'

'What is going on? Who did Hermione kiss?' Harry asked Ginny.

'Well _you_ should know!' Ginny spat at Harry.

'What? You think she…I…don't you think I remember something like that?'

'Oh don't be so naïve! Hermione's a good witch. Memory charms!' She added as Harry still looked puzzled.

Harry went over the last time he'd seen Hermione. Him, Ron and Hermione had all gone to a club for a night out. He remembered sitting at the bar and ordering a drink and Hermione joining him. The next thing he could remember was he and Ron apparating home. At the time he thought that it was just the alcohol.

'Oh my God,' Harry said quietly then he turned to Hermione 'Why would you do that? We're best friends.'

'Exactly!' Hermione said, tears brimming in her eyes now. 'That's all we've ever been.' She'd finally had enough. She stamped on the foot of the person who was holding her with her stiletto and stormed out the room, the crowd parting for her.

Ginny shook off her holder and turned to see George standing there. She looked across the room and saw Fred examining his foot.

'I…,' Harry began nut he was lost for words. He started to walk towards Ginny but she stopped him.

'Don't come near me,' she said and followed in Hermione's footsteps out of the Great Hall.

'And this night was supposed to be fun,' Ron sighed as he patted Harry on the back. 'Well,' he said looking at Harry meaningfully 'you're screwed.'

Harry smiled in spite of himself but the grin was gone as soon as he thought about what had happened. Ginny was his fiancé, and what had really happened between Hermione and himself? He just couldn't believe what had happened, why would Hermione do that? It was so unlike her.

Hermione had gone out of the Hogwarts gates and was about to apparate when someone got hold of her shoulder and turned her around. The next thing she knew, that 'someone' had punched her in the face, sending Hermione to the ground. She looked up and saw Ginny standing there, her red curls falling over her shoulders.

'Bitch,' Ginny said and apparated.

Damn! Hermione thought. She stood up and brushed herself off then, she too, apparated back to her house.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the last chapter was short but I think all my chapters are short so sorry! Anyway enjoy! 

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next week passed and Hermione didn't see anyone, she just went to work and came home.

Ginny had spent most of last week at The Burrow with Mrs Weasley, Fred and George were also visiting.

Ginny had chucked Harry out for now and he was staying with Ron.

Hermione left for work, as she usually did, at eight o'clock. She apparated straight tot he Ministry. Her flat was empty for all of ten minutes before there was a loud crack and a redheaded girl appeared, wearing jeans and a green T-shirt. She listen for any noise and when she heard silence she looked around the room she had just apparated into. It was Hermione's living room and in one corner was the kitchen. The room was painted cream with a matching carpet and a black leather sofa. There were several bookcases and a coffee table with a lamp on it and last week's edition of Witch Weekly. The kitchen was white had recently been cleaned. Ginny turned and saw two doors. She opened the first slowly and looked inside, it was only the bathroom. Ginny didn't even know what she was looking for, but she knew that Hermione must've planned that evening at the bar.

Hermione's bedroom had a big double bed with side tables either side of it. There was a dressing table with make-up on it and a mirror. On the right wall there was a chest of draws and next to it another door, Ginny assumed that it was a walk-in closet. She searched all the draws but found nothing suspicious, then, lastly she opened the door to the closet and gasped.

The closet was small, about the size of a dressing room at a clothes store. Covering the walls were moving pictures of Harry. Some from newspapers or old school photos. At the back wall was a low, small table with a framed picture of Harry and Hermione. Ginny bent down, still in shock, and picked up the frame. She took the photo out and saw that Ron had been folded back so you couldn't see him. She tore the photo to pieces, suddenly angry. She looked at the walls and noticed un-sent love letters and old notes from school, and it looked like, every letter Harry had every sent Hermione. Ginny tore at the walls, blinded by tears. She ripped and scratched at every inch of wall she could reach, she had never hated someone so much. Hermione was obsessed, it was sick.

Ginny sat on the small table and sobbed, her head resting against the back wall. She must've fallen asleep because the next thing she knew a light had been flicked on and she couldn't move. She looked up and saw Hermione standing there, her wand pointing at Ginny.

'Silly, _silly_ little girl,' Hermione said not sounding like herself at all. Hermione didn't care that Ginny knew because Ginny wouldn't be around much longer to tell anyone. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hair and dragged her out of the closet. Ginny wanted to scream in agony but she couldn't, she felt quite a few hairs part with her scalp. Hermione let go of Ginny's hair and walked round to face her. Ropes shot out of Hermione's wand and twisted around Ginny's body, Hermione un-stunned her.

'You're crazy!' Ginny spat at Hermione.

'You ruined everything! You came along and he fell for you! Not me, you! But when you're gone he'll like me, he'll have to,' Hermione said, a crazy look on her face. Ginny stayed silent, half in shock and half scared.

'You know at the club, when I kissed him, he didn't even try to stop me, instead he kissed me back and held me close to him as if he never wanted to let go,' Hermione said taunting Ginny.

'Stop it!' Ginny cried in tears ' you're scaring me!'

There was a loud crack and a bang on the door.

'Hermione! I know you're there because you weren't at work! We need to talk!' Harry shouted through the front door.

'Harry! Help!' Ginny screamed.

'Shut up!' Hermione hissed and flicked her wand at Ginny who fell sideways on to the floor, asleep.

Hermione strode to the front door and opened it. There stood Harry.

Harry thought that Hermione looked different but he couldn't quite tell. 'Hey,' he said.

'Hi.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok…so this chapter gets very crazy…just warning ya…**

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just Crazy

**3 Years Later**

Hermione sat with her knees brought up to her chest rocking back and fourth. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her throat was sore from shouting.

'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me,' Hermione muttered to herself, still rocking.

Her hair was lank and thin. She had got so skinny she looked ill, she _was_ ill. She was sitting in a white, padded room. She was wearing white cotton trousers and a white, short sleeved, V-neck T-shirt. She had an identification tag around her wrist. Hermione was one of the many patients at the Clear Waters Institution. The invisible door slid open with a soft hiss.

'Hermione? Sweetie I have your dinner. Do you want it? It's chicken,' Nurse Carla asked Hermione.

'No!' Hermione shouted in reply.

'You need to eat,' Carla tried to persuade Hermione.

'He loves me! I know he does!' Hermione yelled at the nurse, a wild look in her eye.

'I know,' Carla sighed. 'But if you eat your dinner he'll come and visit you,' she knew it was wrong to mess with the patients but if Hermione didn't eat soon she might die.

'No he won't! Will he?' she added hopefully.

'Yes he will. Now just eat your dinner, I'll sit with you.'

Hermione crawled to the middle of the room and sat crossed legged. Carla put the food in front of Hermione and sat opposite.

Nurse Carla had blonde hair tied in a high pony tail and pale skin. She was young, only twenty-two and she liked Hermione, even though she was insane.

Hermione ate quickly and in silence. She had been here for two and a half years and Carla had been here since then, they were friends. Carla kept praying that Hermione would get better, she never gave up hope. She remembered the day Hermione Granger came to Clear Waters.

Flashback 

'HE LOVES ME! I KNOW IT!' Hermione screamed, still in her work clothes but with magical binds that stopped her from moving her arms. One man had her around the middle and her legs were kicking wildly.

'Someone stun her!' A nurse yelled and Carla pulled out her wand and Hermione went limp in the mans arms.

'What happened?' Carla asked the Healer two hours later after he had examined her.

'Well, we found her at her flat, actually someone called up. She is obsessed with Harry Potter; she tried to kill his fiancé. She went to school with him; they were best friends apparently. Her name is Hermione Jane Granger.'

'Whose her nurse?'

'Nurse Bethany.'

Flashback end 

'Do you want to finish reading that book?' Carla asked when Hermione had finished with her dinner.

'Alright.'

They left together and walked along several corridors until the came to the library. Hermione sat at her table and started reading her book.

'Is he coming here?' Hermione asked suddenly, looking up. Nurse Carla knew that it was time to pay for what she had told her.

'Er…he can't. He…had to change his plans,' Carla said tentatively.

'He's not coming?' Hermione asked in a whisper looking sad.

'No.'

Hermione shoved her book aside, suddenly angry and stood up.

'You said!' she shouted, sounding like a child.

'Calm down Hermione,' Carla said firmly.

'NO!' she screamed and with surprising strength turned the table over. Carla stop up fast, pulling out her wand and stunning Hermione, she knew it was useless to try and talk to her. Carla put her wand and her voice was magnified.

'I need a Carrier in the library,' she knelt down next to Hermione. 'I'm sorry.'

The Carrier came within a few minutes and lifted Hermione back to her room, and then they got Carla to un-stun her and quickly left the room. She went to the observation room to watch Hermione; a Healer soon joined her.

'What did you say to her Carla?' he asked with a sigh as Hermione stormed around her cell, screaming and crying while pounding the soft walls with her fists.

'That Harry was coming to visit her,' Carla mumbled to her feet.

'Carla, I know you care for her but we can't tell our patients things like this, it upsets them. Why did you tell her that?'

'So she would eat her dinner. She's starving!'

'Carla, you're a good nurse but this isn't the first time you've done this. If it happens again I'll assign her a new nurse,' and with that he left Carla alone to watch Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews! They make me fell so happy:P here's the next chapter enjoy!**

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

New Memories and Old ones 

Harry was sitting in his garden watching Laura play in the sandbox. Ginny was inside making dinner with Mrs Weasley and Mr Weasley was looking at the muggle car Harry had brought in case of an emergency. Ron was coming over later with his new wife, who was pregnant. Harry closed his eyes and his thoughts drifted towards Hermione.

No, I can't think about her not tonight. Harry thought forcefully and pushed the thought to the back of his mind and opened his eyes.

Ron was walked into the garden with his wife Luna Weasley.

'Hey mate,' Harry said standing up.

'Hey,' Ron said back 'How's Laura?'

'Fine, you can go and see her if you want. How are you Luna?'

'Oh I'm alright,' she answered in her usual dreamy voice. Harry noticed that she had what looked like sprouts as a necklace. Luna must've noticed Harry staring.

'Alamando. They protect the foetus from harmful curses and jinxes,' she said matter-of-factly.

'Oh, of course,' Harry doubted whether this was true but then Ginny and Mrs Weasley came out with dinner. They laded it out on the table and everyone sat down, Ginny keeping a watchful eye on Laura.

They laughed and talked and shared memories and recent events but Harry couldn't concentrate. Ginny noticed and discreetly asked him what was wrong.

'Headache,' he lied 'I think I'll go up to bed. I'll bring Laura with me.' Harry said goodbye to everyone and went upstairs with Laura.

He put Laura in her cot. She had Ginny's amazing red hair and Harry's green eyes. He went into his bedroom and sat on the bed, thinking. He remembered the last time he'd seen Hermione.

Flashback 

'Hey,' Harry said.

'Hi.'

'Look we need to-' Harry stopped noticing something ginger and out of place on Hermione's floor, it was hair. He pushed past her but Hermione had seen his eyes look above her shoulder. She whipped around and ropes shot out of her wand and caught Harry by the ankles before he was even half way there. More ropes blinded his arms and legs.

'Hermione!'

She levitated Harry onto the bed, his back against the headboard.

'Hermione! Is that Ginny? What are you doing?' Harry yelled all these questions at her but she simply ignored them.

'You know, at the bar, when I kissed you, you didn't stop me, didn't even try!' Hermione said, insane laughter in her voice. 'I'll let you remember.' She shot a spell at him and all the memories came rushing back.

Memory 

Harry sat at the bar and ordered a fire whisky, he was hot from dancing. Hermione came over and sat in the stool next to him and ordered a fire whisky too.

'So, how long have you and Gin been going out now?' she asked.

'Um…three months, it's great, isn't it!'

'Why isn't she here tonight then?' Hermione asked.

'Work,' Harry replied gloomily. Their drinks arrived.

'Down it? On three,' Hermione said looking at Harry. They both took their glasses in their hands.

'One…two…three!'

They both downed it in one and slammed their glasses on the bar, laughing. Hermione suddenly kissed Harry, standing in front of his stool. Harry was surprised but kissed her back on instinct. He pulled her closer, his hands travelling down her back. When they broke apart she looked into his eyes and saw love.

Memory end 

Harry was shocked at the emotions that came flooding from that one memory.

'I told you!' Hermione said, she had taken Harry's wand and was laughing like a maniac. She knelt down beside Ginny and picked her head up by her hair, grabbing it near the scalp.

'Hermione, you're crazy!' Harry yelled at her.

'You love me! I know you do! I saw it in your eyes! But she's in the way,' Hermione looked down at Ginny with a look of disgust on her face, Ginny still sound asleep. 'When she's gone you can love me!'

'What are you going to do? Please, just let her go!' Harry pleaded but Hermione didn't listen. She transfigured a knife out of thin air and held it to Ginny's sleeping throat.

'Don't hurt her! Hermione that kiss was a mistake, I love Ginny!'

'For now, but when she's gone you'll be free to love me!'

Harry noticed his wand lying on the floor. He stalled Hermione as he tried to summon it with his mind.

'I'll love you! I do love you! Just, please, let her go!'

'I'm not stupid! I know you love me, but if I let her go then you'll love her as well. She _has_ to go!'

Harry's wand shot silently into his hand, un-noticed by Hermione.

'_Levicorpus_!' Harry yelled. Hermione flew into the hair by her ankles, the knife landed next to Ginny's head handle up.

'What are you doing!' Hermione screamed, not sounding human. 'You're ruining everything!'

Harry undid his ropes with his wand and rushed to help Ginny. He revived her and undid her ropes as well. He then sent an owl to Clear Waters Institute.

Flashback end 

Harry rubbed his eyes and wondered where Hermione was now. He laid back and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ok, this is the last chapter! It's very clique at the end……thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! So, here we go….**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Broken Hearts

Hermione was fed up, she was bored. She liked Carla but all she could ever think of was Harry, Harry James Potter. He did love her, no, she corrected herself, he _still_ loves her, she saw it in his eyes.

Carla came in with Hermiones dinner at eight o'clock as usual.

'Hey, do you want your diner?' she asked nicely.

'Uh-hm,' Hermione answered and sat on the floor 'Will you stay?'

'Of course,' Carla smiled and joined Hermione on the floor.

Hermione saw Carla's wand pointing out of her nurse robes and knew what she had to do.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said meaningfully, looking at Carla.

'Sorry? What for, honey?' she asked, sounding bewildered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was Saturday and Ginny had been summoned to St. Mungo's, she was a Healer, and so Harry was by himself. Laura was at Ron's house for the day.

Harry was reading a book when there was a knock at the door. He put the book down and stood up to answer it. He opened the door and gasped at who was standing here. Hermione.

She was dressed in jeans that looked too big and a plain, pink T-shirt that also looked too big. She was so skinny, almost anorexic and she was pale, as if she hadn't been outside foe a long time. Her was very long but lank and greasy.

'Hermione?' Harry asked although he knew it was her. His hand had tightened around his wand that was in his jeans back pocket.

'Hello Harry,' Hermione said smiling.

'Er… are you…better?' Harry asked, un-sure of what to say and how to react.

'Loads, thanks. I just thought I'd come see how you're doing,' she said, still smiling.

'I'm fine,' Harry answered slowly, he had just glanced down at her wrist and noticed that she still had an identity band on. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's throat , Harry had done the exact same thing. They both stood there, refusing to give in.

'I don't want to hurt you Hermione,' Harry told her.

'Too bad,' Hermione said with that crazy smile and stunned Harry. He fell to the floor and Hermione stepped through the threshold and shut the door.

Harry was suddenly able to move, well as much as you can when you're tied to a chair. He couldn't see Hermione although she must be close because she had un-stunned him.

'I've always loved you, ever since the first year and that one night, at the bar, you loved me too. Just admit it!' Hermione said the last words in a hoarse voice unlike her own. She had walked around to face Harry in his chair.

'I…Hermione. That kiss was special but it's in the past, I'm with Ginny , we have a child. She's called Laura and she's-'

'Shut up! I don't care! I figured out how we can be together,' she turned to Harry, a look of insanity on her face.' If we can't be together in life…' she produced two knifes from behind her '…we'll be together in death.'

'Whoa! Hermione….what are you doing!' Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of the two knifes.

'You know,' she brought one knife to her chest and the other to Harry's. A car backfired outside and Hermione turned towards the noise, Harry and Hermione's knifes drifted away slightly from their chests. Harry took his chance and kissed Hermione. She dropped both knifes and took Harry's head in her hands.

Ginny walked in and her bags fell to floor in shock. Anger flared inside of her. She stormed over to Hermione and tore her away from Harry. Ginny punched Hermione in the face.

Hermione looked up and saw Ginny standing there. Her eyes on fire.

'Lucky you still punch like a girl,' Hermione said, laughing as she stood up.

'What the hell are you doing here,' she asked threateningly.

'To have Harry, but you reined everything! You always have!' Hermione screamed at Ginny. She picked up one of the knifes and back away from them.

'What are you doing Hermione?' Harry asked sounding worried.

'I can't live like this, I just can't,' Hermione said quietly through tears 'I won't! I love you Harry!' and with that she plunged the knife into her chest. Ginny screamed and looked way.

'No!' Harry shouted, his eyes prickling with tears, he looked away. Ginny fell to the floor and lent her head on Harry's lap.

Hermione was gone but at least she was at peace.


End file.
